New Short Stories from the Dark Zone
by Stahlhagel
Summary: Angesiedelt zwischen dem 4. LEXX-Film und Beginn der Serie


Die Hölle existiert wirklich. Und zwar im Inneren einer Sonne. Rotglühend lecken Sonnenfackeln von ihrer Oberfläche empor, viele hunderttausend Kilometer ins All hinaus, bevor sie wieder in sich zusammenstürzen. Ihre ganze Oberfläche ist ein einziger See aus Feuer, wabernd und fließend.  
  
Viele von ihnen sind mehrere Milliarden Jahre alt, und ihr nukleares Feuer wird noch viele Milliarden Jahre weiter brennen. Doch irgendwann, in ferner, ferner Zukunft, wird ihr Brennmaterial verbraucht sein, und sie werden sich aufblähen und in eine Supernova verwandeln, bevor sie in sich zusammenstürzen und sich in der Singularität eines schwarzen Loches verlieren werden, das sie mit ihrem Tod erschaffen haben.  
  
Je weiter man sich von ihnen entfernt um so unbedeutender scheinen sie zu werden. Ihre Hitze wird schwächer bis sie nicht mehr ausreicht, die kalte Leere des Weltalls zu durchdringen. Sie scheinen zu schrumpfen, ihre Farbe wechselt vom Rot ins Weiß und irgendwann sind sie selber nur noch ein Stern von vielen, die am Firmament leuchten. Viele sind so weit entfernt, dass ihr Licht schon seit Millionen oder sogar schon Milliarden von Jahren unterwegs ist. Vielleicht existieren sie schon gar nicht mehr, wer weiß...  
  
Ein Universum der Kälte, der Stille und der Leere, wo niemand deine Schreie hört. Und doch das Paradies im Vergleich zur Dark Zone. Die Dark Zone ist ein Ort des Chaos und der Dunkelheit. Sie ist ein Ort des Schreckens und der Zerstörung, getrennt von dem uns bekannten Universum nur durch einen fraktalen Sog, einem Riss im Raum und der einzige bekannte Ort, an dem man in die Dark Zone wechseln kann. In der Dark Zone gibt es nur eine Regel: Es gibt keine Regeln!  
  
Sie ist der Zufluchtsort für Ausgestoßene und Kriminelle, Menschen auf der Flucht vor "Seinem Schatten", der ihnen nur hierhin nicht folgen kann. Und genau hier, inmitten des Chaos und des Nichts beginnt diese kleine Geschichte...  
  
Einsam treibt der kleine Mond durch das All. Seine Reise dauert nun schon eine schiere Ewigkeit, und die Zeichen sind unübersehbar. Kleine und große Krater überziehen seine Oberfläche, verursacht von Kometen und Asteroiden, die mit ihm kollidierten. Doch der mit Abstand größte Krater zeichnet sich noch immer schemenhaft unter den vielen Einschlägen ab, die seine Kontur verzerren und verwischen. Der Einschlag, der ihn verursachte, hatte den kleinen Trabanten endgültig aus seiner instabilen Umlaufbahn um einen wesentlich größeren Planetoiden geworfen, und ihn somit auf seine ewige Reise zu den Sternen geschickt. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte er völlig regungslos. Doch bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte man etwas Erstaunliches entdecken.  
  
Zuerst nur ganz langsam. Ein kleines Sandkorn rollt auf einmal plötzlich einen kleinen Hang herunter, verursacht von Vibrationen, die so schwach sind, dass nicht einmal die feinsten Instrumente sie erfassen könnten. Dem einen Sandkorn folgt nach einiger Zeit ein weiteres. Und noch eins. Langsam werden die Vibrationen stärker. Jetzt kommen ganze Sandschichten langsam ins Rutschen. Schließlich fängt die Oberfläche an zu zittern, und der Sand beginnt zu tanzen. Dann fängt er an zu springen, die ganze Oberfläche des Mondes gerät in Bewegung. Kleinere Krater scheinen zu verschwinden, als sie vom Sand verschluckt werden, und jetzt kann man sogar trotz des Vakuums des Alls etwas hören. Ein leises Brummen, das rasch lauter wird.  
  
Mit einem Mal verdunkeln sich weite Landstriche, und mit einem Rauschen fliegt die LEXX knapp über den kleinen Mond hinweg, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Wenn sie wegen ihm ihren Kurs auch nur einen Grad hätte ändern müssen, hätte sie ihn zu Staub zerblasen. Denn dafür war sie gebaut worden.  
  
Die LEXX ist die größte von Menschen gebaute Vernichtungswaffe des bekannten Universums, ein riesiges, insektenartiges Raumschiff, das nur einem Zweck dient: Planeten in die Luft zu jagen.  
  
Ihr Ursprung liegt im Cluster, wo sie unter dem Befehl seines Schattens gebaut worden war. Mit ihr wollte er die Liga der 20.000 Planten vernichten, den einzigen Orten an denen Menschen lebten. Doch kurz vor ihrer Fertigstellung wurde sie von Verrätern gestohlen, die dies allerdings mit ihrem Leben bezahlten. Doch einer kleinen Gruppe gelang es dennoch, mit ihr auf der Flucht vor seinem Schatten in die Dark Zone zu fliehen...  
  
"Die ganze Nacht bei Zev-Zev, ich lag heut' Nacht bei Zev, und ihre Lippen kraulten mir den Staub von meinem Haupt..." Gedankenverloren summte der Roboterkopf 790 vor sich hin, während er immer mehr Planeten abtastete, die in die Reichweite der Sensoren der LEXX kamen. Doch bisher war die Suche nach einem erreichbaren Planeten, der den vier Vertriebenen als neue Heimat dienen könnte, nicht sehr positiv verlaufen, genau genommen nämlich absolut erfolglos. Wie schon die ganze Zeit über, seit sie in die Dark Zone geflohen waren, und der fraktale Sog hinter ihnen zerstört worden war.  
  
Planeten gab es zwar genug, nur waren halbwegs bewohnbare offensichtlich Mangelware. Mal gab es glühend heiße Sandkugeln, dann wieder erstarrte Eisklumpen oder ihre Rotation war so gering, dass sie für eine Umdrehung entweder fünf Stunden oder aber ganze sechs Wochen brauchten. Es war wirklich sehr schwierig, hier ein neues zu Hause zu finden. Hinter ihm ertönten leise Schritte, die sich rasch näherten.  
  
Obwohl er den Neuankömmling nicht direkt sehen konnte, verrieten ihm seine Akustiksensoren innerhalb weniger Sekundenbruchteile, wer da hinter ihm stand.  
  
"Zev, der Grund meiner schlaflosen Nächte, was machst du denn hier?" wollte er wissen.  
  
Zev Bellringer von B3K betrachtete einen Augenblick den Schirm der LEXX, wo immer noch weitere Planeten vergrößert, klassifiziert und ausgewertet wurden, bevor sie sich 790 zuwandte.  
  
"Ach, nichts weiter 790. Hast du bis jetzt irgend etwas gefunden?"  
  
"Nein, Zev leider nicht. Hier scheint kein einziger lebenswerter Planet in annehmbarer Reichweite zu sein. So wie es aussieht, werden wir wohl für ewig durch das Weltall treiben. Aber ich werde immer bei dir bleiben.", fügte er mit verliebter Stimme hinzu.  
  
Zev schien den letzten Satz überhört zu haben, jedenfalls reagierte sie nicht darauf.  
  
"Wo ist Stan eigentlich?" fragte sie ihn statt dessen.  
  
790 verzog angewidert das Gesicht, soweit ihm das seine Konstruktion erlaubte.  
  
"Der Wachmann vierter Klasse war vor etwa einer Stunde das letzte Mal hier. Ich gebe ja die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass er irgendwo gestolpert ist und sich dabei das Genick gebrochen hat."  
  
Zev musste lächeln. "Ich glaube, soviel Glück wirst du vorerst noch nicht haben."  
  
"Aber wenn es soweit ist, sagst du mir bitte Bescheid, ja?" rief er hoffnungsvoll hinter ihr her, als sie wieder die Brücke verließ.  
  
"LEXX, ich hätte gern ein paar schöne gezuckerte Pfannkuchen, außen leicht angebräunt, innen luftig locker. Und bitte nicht so furchtbar schwammig wie beim letzten Mal. Und dazu als Nachtisch noch eine schöne, sahnige Vanillecreme, mit einer schönen großen Portion Schlagsahne oben drauf. Hast Du mich verstanden?"  
  
Leise gurgelnd rumorte der Nahrungserzeuger der LEXX, bis er schließlich eine Portion des gelben Nahrungsbreies auswürgte. Mit einem leisen Klatschen landete er schließlich vor Stanley auf dem Teller.  
  
Mit spitzen Fingern nahm Stanley eine kleine Portion der dicken Masse und probierte sie vorsichtig.  
  
"LEXX, du wirst immer besser. So gut wie kein Schwefel mehr. Wenn du es jetzt noch schaffst, den Rest von  
  
Ammoniak raus zu bekommen, kann man es schon beinahe essen."  
  
"Danke Stanley. Ich fühle mich durch dein Lob geehrt", schnurrte die LEXX. Mir leicht deprimierter Miene aß Stanley seine Ration auf.  
  
"Na Stanley, schmeckt's?"  
  
Stanley drehte sich um, und erblickte Zev, welche die niedrige Treppe zu ihm herunter kam.  
  
"Hallo Zev, konntest du dich tatsächlich mal von dem toten Stück Tiefkühlkost trennen?" fragte er mit leicht sarkastischer Stimme.  
  
"Kai ist nicht tot", antwortete sie trotzig.  
  
"Ach ja, ich vergaß. Er ist ja nur ein klein bisschen tot. Oder vielleicht doch nur scheintot?"  
  
"Er hat jetzt genug Protoblut bis an sein Lebensende."  
  
"Zev", meinte Stanley beschwichtigend, "Kais Lebensende war vor über zweitausend Jahren, falls du das vergessen haben solltest. Und das Protoblut, das wir vom Cluster haben retten können, wird auch nur für eine gewisse Zeit genügen. Aber wie gesagt, nun einmal nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit."  
  
Er sah sie mit herausforderndem Blick an. "Also, wenn du trotzdem irgendwann einen Mann suchst..."  
  
Zev blickte ihn nur lang und abschätzend an.  
  
"Da warte ich doch lieber, bis sein Protoblut wirklich endgültig aufgebraucht ist."  
  
Eigentlich hatte sie ja auch vorgehabt, etwas zu essen, doch diese kurze Unterredung mit Stanley genügte ihr schon wieder vollkommen. Auf dem Absatz drehend machte sie kehrt und ließ Stanley alleine zurück, der sich wieder einmal fragte, was er denn eigentlich immer falsch machte.  
  
Manche Technik hält ewig. Und sogar dann noch, wenn sie Belastungen unterworfen wird, für die sie ihr Erbauer eigentlich gar nicht vorgesehen hat. Sonden gehören oft zu diesen bewundernswerten Konstruktionen.  
  
Der eingebaute Akku dieser einen war schon vor langer Zeit zusammengebrochen, nachdem ein Meteoritenschauer ihre Sonnensegel und somit die Möglichkeit zum Wiederaufladen der Batterien schon kurze Zeit nach dem Start zerstört hatte. Doch der Sonde an sich war so gut wie nichts passiert. So trieb sie nun scheinbar planlos durchs All, einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen.  
  
"Das kann es doch eigentlich gar nicht geben", meinte Stanley, während er sich in seinen Kommandantensessel lümmelte und das Sternenpanorama auf dem Hauptsichtschirm beobachtete.  
  
"Von Rechtswegen sollte es dich eigentlich gar nicht geben," knurrte 790, während er weiter nach einem Planeten suchte.  
  
Stanley schaute ihn schräge an.  
  
"Eigentlich solltest du ein bisschen dankbarer dafür sein, dass wir dich damals mit vom Cluster gerettet haben."  
  
"Zu deiner Erinnerung; Zev, der Grund meiner schlaflosen Nächte, hat mich damals gerettet. Du warst nur ein notwendiges Übel, um die LEXX zu fliegen. Von mir aus hätten wir dich gerne da lassen können."  
  
Stanley schwenkte gleichgültig die Hand in der Luft.  
  
"Wenn es dir nicht passt, kannst du ja gerne aussteigen. Es hindert dich niemand."  
  
790 knurrte leise und rollte mit den Augen, sagte jedoch nichts mehr.  
  
"Stanley, ich habe vielleicht etwas gefunden", raunte die LEXX. Stanley veränderte nur leicht seine Sitzposition, während er antwortete.  
  
"Was gibt es denn LEXX?"  
  
"Meine Langstreckensensoren haben dieses Gebilde aufgespürt." Gleichzeitig erschien ein kleiner weißer Kreis auf dem Hauptsichtschirm, der kurz blinkte und dann vergrößert wurde. Ein braunes Ungetüm wurde sichtbar, das mit zerfetzten Solarsegeln durch die Weite des Alls trieb. Stanley riss erschrocken die Augen auf und sprang aus seinem Sessel. Dieses Ding da draußen weckte sofort ungute Erinnerungen in ihm. Schon einmal hatte sie eine ähnlich aussehende Sonde in böse Schwierigkeiten gebracht, wobei er am Ende fast draufgegangen wäre. Seine folgende Entscheidung war daher mehr als verständlich.  
  
"LEXX, dieses Ding wird mit größtmöglichem Abstand umflogen. Sehen wir zu, dass wir hier so schnell wie möglich wegkommen."  
  
"Das werden wir nicht tun, Stanley." Die Schritte von Zev hallten durch die Brücke, während sie die wenigen Stufen herunterkam und sich ihm näherte. "Diese Sonde, oder was immer es auch ist, könnte uns wichtige Hinweise auf einen lebenswerten Planeten liefern."  
  
Stanley schaute sie völlig entgeistert an, bevor er antwortete.  
  
"Zev, kann es sein, dass du in letzter Zeit zu viel Zeit in der Nähe der Cryosphäre bei Kai verbracht hast? Scheinbar hat die Kälte deinem entzückenden kleinem Kopf nicht ganz gut getan. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, was uns das letzte Mal passiert ist, als wir so einer Sonde gefolgt sind?" Er schaute sie herausfordernd an.  
  
"Mir hätte so ein komischer Wurm beinahe mein Hirn aufgefressen, und du wurdest um ein Haar zu Neonsaft verarbeitet!!"  
  
"Dann wäre er ja bei dir schon nach kurzer Zeit verhungert, Wachmann vierter Klasse", warf 790 ein, der sich keine Gelegenheit entgehen ließ, Stanley zu verspotten. Doch diesmal beachtete ihn keiner weiter.  
  
Zev zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern.  
  
"Na und? diesmal sind wir vorgewarnt. Außerdem sieht sie völlig anders aus als beim letzten Mal. Und was ist schon dabei, wenn wir sie uns einmal näher anschauen?"  
  
Stanley grinste. "Ich glaube, das wird nicht nötig sein." Mit betont gelangweilter Stimme sprach er weiter.  
  
"LEXX, kannst Du irgendwelche Funk- oder Radiosignale empfangen?" Er schaute Zev solange triumphierend an, bis ihm die LEXX antwortete.  
  
"Nein, Stanley. Ich empfange keinerlei Signale, die auf einen menschlichen Ursprung deuten könnten."  
  
Jetzt lag es an Zev triumphierend zu blicken, während sich Stanley entgeistert zur LEXX umdrehte.  
  
"Wirklich? Nicht ein klitzekleines Funksignal? Hast Du auch alle Frequenzen abgesucht?"  
  
"Selbstverständlich habe ich das", antwortete die LEXX, und in ihrer Stimme schwang ein schmollender Unterton mit. Sie, die größte jemals erbaute Vernichtungswaffe des Universums, mochte es nicht, wenn man in irgendeiner Form an ihr zweifelte.  
  
"Tja, Stanley", meinte Zev, während sie gelangweilt ihre rechte Hand ballte und kurz ihre Fingernägel betrachtete. "Dann müssen wir wohl doch hinfliegen und sie genauer unter die Lupe nehmen."  
  
Stanley knirschte mit den Zähnen und kniff die Augen zusammen, bevor er abwehrend die Hände von sich streckte.  
  
"Ok, ok, du hast gewonnen. Kurz anschauen können wir sie uns ja mal." Richtig überzeugt klang das zwar nicht, aber das war Zev egal. Sie hatte wieder einmal ihren Willen durchgesetzt, und das genügte ihr. Mit wenigen Schritten stand sie neben 790, der gar nicht die Blicke von ihr lösen konnte, und beobachte, wie Stanley die entsprechenden Befehle an die LEXX gab. Schnell hatte das riesige Raumschiff seinen Kurs geändert und raste mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit davon, einem unendlich kleinem Punkt in der Weite des Universums entgegen.  
  
Blasser weißer Qualm von kondensierender Luftfeuchtigkeit stieg von der Sonde auf, die direkt vor ihnen auf dem Boden der gewaltigen Innenschleuse der LEXX lag. Sie war riesig, beinahe doppelt so groß wie sie selbst. Die Reste der ehemals großflächigen Sonnensegel hingen verdreht und zertrümmert an ihren Seiten herab. Große Teile der äußeren Verkleidung fehlten, so dass man einen Blick in das Innenleben werfen konnte. Abgebrochene Stabantennen und letzte Fragmente von Sendeschüsseln hingen in den unmöglichsten Winkeln an ihr herab.  
  
"Ich sage es euch noch einmal; Das Ding bringt uns nichts als Ärger ein", maulte Stanley, doch niemand hörte auf ihn. Zev ging ehrfurchtsvoll um das Wrack herum, während Kai scheinbar völlig emotionslos daneben stand und es betrachtete. 790 lag auf seinem fahrbaren Untersatz und wusste nicht so richtig, wohin er zuerst schauen sollte. Auf das Wrack vor ihm oder auf Zev, die, ihm den Rücken zugewandt, gerade wieder vorbeiging. Er ließ seine Blicke wieder einmal an ihr herunterwandern und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, nur noch aus einem Haufen Elektronik und Kunststoff zu bestehen.  
  
"Sie muss unglaublich alt sein", meinte Zev, und war kurz versucht ihre Hand auf die Sonde zu legen. Doch die unglaubliche Kälte ließ sie im letzten Moment zurückzucken.  
  
"Ich habe noch niemals eine derartige Sonde gesehen", murmelte Kai, ohne seinen Blick von dem Wrack zu lösen.  
  
"Wie denn bitte schön auch", antwortete Stanley sarkastisch. "Die Dark Zone gehört ja nun nicht unbedingt zu den Plätzen, wo man sich normalerweise herumtreibt."  
  
Kai drehte sich langsam zu ihm herum bevor er antwortete. "Du vergisst, dass ich die Erinnerungen vieler verschiedener Menschen in mir trage. Wenn ich sage, ich hätte ein solches Bauwerk noch nie gesehen, dann heißt das, dass sehr viele so etwas noch nie gesehen haben."  
  
Stanley biss sich auf die Unterlippe, und hielt es für besser zu schweigen, anstatt sich wieder an die unrühmliche Vergangenheit Kais erinnern zu müssen.  
  
"Also ich finde sie fantastisch", meinte Zev begeistert. "Hast du irgend etwas in deinen Aufzeichnungen entdecken können, 790?"  
  
"Leider nein, mein Mumpelchen. Sie gehört keinem mir bekannten Typ an, auch wenn sie einige Ähnlichkeiten zur KRM-12/7 Baureihe besitzt. Aber die Übereinstimmungen sind zu gering, um das sicher sagen zu können. Wir haben es hier offenbar mit einer völlig unbekannten Konstruktion zu tun."  
  
Zev warf kurz die Stirn in Falten, während sie den bis über alle Schaltungen in sie verliebten Roboterkopf ansah. Manchmal war er wirklich keine allzu große Hilfe.  
  
Stanley sprang von dem Vorsprung auf, wo er die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte, und schaute den riesigen Haufen Schrott verächtlich an. "Also gut, schmeißen wir das Ding wieder über Bord und sehen zu, dass wir hier weg kommen."  
  
Er wollte das Teil am liebsten sofort wieder loswerden, alleine schon wegen des Brockens tiefgefrorenen Kühlmittels, der beim Eindocken der Sonde abgebrochen war, und jetzt aufgrund der Wärme des Decks schmolz. Jedenfalls hielt er es für Kühlmittel. Rötlich leuchtend breitete sich die Pfütze immer weiter aus, während der Brocken immer mehr in sich zusammensackte. Freiwillig würde er das nicht wegmachen, da mussten ihn die anderen schon mit körperlicher Gewalt drohen. Nachher lebte es noch und fiel ihn an. Doch in seinem Innersten wusste er schon, dass er wieder der Dumme sein würde. Deshalb wollte er es so schnell wie möglich wieder in den Raum hinaus blasen. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn.  
  
"Warte bitte noch einen Augenblick Stanley. Ich glaube, ich habe da etwas entdeckt", meinte Kai.  
  
"Was denn noch?" wollte Stanley wissen. Er wurde jetzt langsam ungeduldig.  
  
Beinahe elegant kletterte Kai ein kleines Stück an der Sonde hinauf, bis er ein kleines Schild erreicht hatte. Scheinbar mühelos riss er es ab und warf es hinunter. Stanley griff reflexartig danach und wollte es auffangen. Doch kaum hatte er es berührt, brannte ein unglaublicher Schmerz wie Feuer in seinen Händen, so dass er es mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei los ließ. Klappernd fiel es zu Boden.  
  
"Was ist passiert, was ist passiert?" fragte 790 aufgeregt. "Ist diese Verschwendung von Kohlenstoffverbindungen endlich tot?" Hätte er noch seinen Körper gehabt, wäre er vor Aufregung von einem Bein auf das andere gesprungen. Da er sich auf der anderen Seite befand, konnte er Stanley ja nicht sehen.  
  
"Nein, die Verschwendung von Kohlenstoffverbindungen ist noch nicht tot", knurrte Stanley, während er sich die schmerzenden Hände hielt.  
  
"Schade", meinte 790 enttäuscht. Irgendwann, so hoffte er, würde sich Stanley noch mal durch seine Ungeschicktheit selbst umbringen. Und diesen Augenblick wollte er um nichts in der Welt verpassen.  
  
"Hört auf euch zu streiten", sagte Kai, der inzwischen wieder herunter geklettert war und das Schild aufhob. Stanley schaute ihn ungläubig an. Trotz der Lederhandschuhe, die Kai trug, musste er doch die enormen Minustemperaturen spüren, die von dem Bauteil ausgingen. Bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass Kai ja tot war. Tote fühlten keinen Schmerz. Überhaupt fühlte Kai so gut wie gar nichts mehr.  
  
"Das ist ja interessant", meinte er, während er sich die Eingravur ansah. Zev und 790 näherten sich ihm, um auch einen Blick auf die Platte werfen zu können. Energisch schlug Stanley noch schnell auf die Verriegelung für die innere Schleusenkammer, bevor er sich zu den anderen gesellte. Rumpelnd schlossen sich die massiven Tore, und Stanley fühlte sich sofort ein ganzes Stück besser.  
  
"Was habt ihr denn da überhaupt?" fragte er neugierig.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht genau, was es ist. Aber interessant ist es allemal. Seht ihr das hier?" Er deutete auf mehrere unterschiedlich große Punkte, die durch eine Vielzahl von Linien untereinander verbunden waren. Von diesen Linien ging ein weiterer Strich aus, der in einem weiteren Punkt endete. Insgesamt gab es eine ganze Menge dieser Abbildungen, nur sahen sie alle komplett anders aus.  
  
"Sieht für mich ziemlich verwirrend aus", meinte Stanley. Für ihn waren das lediglich unglaublich viele Punkte und Striche, die keinen weiteren Sinn ergaben. Wenn sie etwas darstellen sollten, dann höchstens Probleme. Und die sahen seiner Meinung nach auf den ersten Blick immer so aus, verwirrend und unlogisch.  
  
"790, kannst du irgend etwas erkennen", fragte Zev und hob den Roboterkopf hoch, damit er auch einen Blick darauf werfen konnte. Er brauchte nicht lange, um etwas erkennen zu können. So etwas hatte er schon einmal gesehen.  
  
"Im Gegensatz zu dir, du notwendiges Übel, sehe ich ziemlich klar", antwortete 790. Irritiert wollte Zev 790 schon fallen lassen, bis sie merkte, dass er mit Stanley sprach.  
  
"Aber da Astro-Navigation ja wohl nicht zu deiner Ausbildung als Wachmann unterster Klasse gehörte, werde ich es kurz erläutern. Diese Punkte stellen markante Sterne da, je größer, desto heller. Und die Linien geben ein Muster wieder, das die Suche erleichtert."  
  
"Aber wozu denn dann noch die anderen Zeichnungen?" fragte Stanley. Beinahe sofort wollte er sich mit der flachen Hand an den Kopf schlagen, weil er die Antwort schon selber kannte. Doch die Frage war gestellt, und zurücknehmen konnte er sie nicht mehr.  
  
"Dein Verstand mag eindimensional sein, Stanley Tweedle, der interstellare Raum ist es auf jeden Fall nicht. Mit Hilfe dieser Zeichnungen ist es mir möglich, ein 3D-Modell dieses Sternensystems zu erstellen und dadurch mit der Suche nach dem eingezeichneten Planeten zu beginnen."  
  
Zev war äußerst zufrieden.  
  
"Na also, ich sehe das Problem nicht." Zufrieden grinste sie die anderen an, während sie sich 790 unter den Arm klemmte und sich auf den Weg zur Brücke machte. Der genoss seinen momentanen Platz sichtlich, nicht zuletzt dadurch, dass er so einen phantastischen Ausblick auf die letzten beiden wahren Geheimnisse des Universums hatte. Stanley und Kai blieben bei der Schleuse zurück.  
  
"Sie ist ja heute richtig gut gelaunt", meinte Kai. Stanley zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Du kennst sie doch. Am Ende setzt sie immer ihren Kopf durch."  
  
Ein angedeutetes Lächeln huschte über Kais Gesicht. Das war für ihn schon eine beachtliche Leistung.  
  
Stanley genoss sichtlich den Anblick des arbeitenden Roboters. Schon seit Stunden huschten die wirrsten Muster über den Hauptschirm, während 790 nach Übereinstimmungen zwischen den Sternenpositionen und den Angaben auf seiner Karte suchte. Bis jetzt hatte er nicht viel Glück gehabt.  
  
"Arbeit ist schön, man könnte stundenlang zuschauen."  
  
Zev blickte skeptisch auf den Hauptschirm, während sie ebenfalls 790 beobachtete.  
  
"Lass ihn nur machen, Stanley. Lass ihn nur machen." Sie ging zu 790 herüber.  
  
"Du hast mein vollstes Vertrauen", sagte sie und streichelte über seine Blechverkleidung. 790 hätte beinahe seinen Auftrag vergessen, so berührt war er von Zevs Berührung. Aber er fing sich rasch wieder, und machte weiter, jedoch nicht ohne Stanley die visuelle 2D-Zunge herauszustrecken. Der schlug nur die Hand vor die Augen und wandte sich ab. Irgend etwas machte er immer falsch, er wusste nur nicht was.  
  
Als wäre Zevs Streicheln ein Signal gewesen, stoppte auf einmal das Bild abrupt.  
  
"Ha, da ist es."  
  
Rasch vergrößerte 790 das Sternensystem, welches er gefunden hatte, während Stanley erstaunt zwischen zwei seiner Finger hindurch auf den Sichtschirm starrte.  
  
"Reine Glückssache", meinte er, während er sich aufrichtete und den Planeten näher betrachtete.  
  
"Glückwunsch, 790", meinte Zev und grinste ihn an. Der hätte im Augenblick nicht glücklicher sein können.  
  
"Sieht ja gar nicht mal so schlecht aus", meinte Kai, der die ganze Zeit regungslos neben Zev gesessen und die Bemühungen von 790 wortlos beobachtet hatte.  
  
"Nicht schlecht? Ich finde, er sieht ziemlich nass aus", meinte Stanley trocken, während er das langsam rotierende Abbild eines Planeten betrachtete. Ein Großteil schien wirklich nur aus Wasser zu bestehen, während in der Äquatorgegend eine Reihe kleinerer Kontinente lagen. Über den Bereichen von Nord- und Südpol versperrten dichte Wolkenbänke die Sicht, nur zur Mitte hin schienen sie etwas dünner zu sein.  
  
"Wenigstens verdursten wir dort nicht", meinte Zev. "Komm, mal ehrlich. So einen schlechten Eindruck macht er auf mich gar nicht. Kannst Du sonst noch irgend etwas herausfinden 790?"  
  
790 verneinte. "Leider nicht, du hell leuchtender Stern am Himmel meiner Sehnsucht. Die LEXX ist ein Kriegs-, kein Forschungsschiff. Ihre Langstreckensensoren sind nicht für eine derartige Untersuchung konzipiert. Vielleicht, wenn wir näher dran sind."  
  
"Dann müssen wir wohl doch hinfliegen, oder was sagt ihr?"  
  
Kai zuckte nur mit den Schultern, nickte aber trotzdem, so als wollte er sagen. ‚Warum nicht? Schlimmer als die Leere des Alls kann es auch nicht sein.' Nur Stanley war mal wieder dagegen.  
  
"Mir ist so, als hätte ich das schon mal alles irgendwo erlebt. Und ich sage wieder einmal, dass ich das alles für eine denkbar schlechte Idee halte."  
  
Zev nickte.  
  
"Zur Kenntnis genommen. Fliegen wir jetzt endlich los?" Sie fixierte ihn mit einem raubtierhaften Blick, was ihm sichtlich unbehaglich war. Stanley seufzte.  
  
"Ich denke, ich habe mal wieder keine andere Wahl, als mich der allgemeinen Meinung zu beugen." Umständlich rückte er sich in seinem Kommandantenstand zurecht.  
  
"LEXX, nimm direkten Kurs auf diesen Planeten, maximale Geschwindigkeit."  
  
"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Stanley", schnurrte die LEXX, während sie wendete und mit vollem Schub auf den unbekannten Planeten zujagte.  
  
Auf den superheißen Feuerschweifen ihrer Landetriebwerke senkte sich die LEXX langsam auf die Planetenoberfläche herab, alles unter ihr zu einer glühenden Schicht aus Schlacke verbrennend. Diesmal war Stanley schlauer gewesen, und hatte der LEXX bereits in einem sehr frühen Stadium des Anfluges den unmittelbaren Befehl zum Landen gegeben. Beim letzten Mal unter seinem direkten Kommando hätten sie sich nämlich beinahe direkt in den Planeten gebohrt.  
  
Zwar war die LEXX ein äußerst robustes Schiff, eines der wenigen, das sogar die extremen Belastungen eines Fluges durch den fraktalen Sog unbeschadet überstehen konnte, aber einen Aufprall mit mehreren zehntausend Stundenkilometern würde nicht einmal sie so eben wegstecken können. So aber senkte sie sich schon beinahe elegant auf ihrem Kissen aus Feuer und Rauch hernieder und bekam schließlich mit einem beinahe unmerklichen Ruckeln Kontakt mit der Planetenoberfläche.  
  
"Landeanflug abgeschlossen, Stanley", schnurrte die LEXX. Der Angesprochene stand stocksteif in seinem Stand und hielt die Armlehnen fest umklammert. Unter dem Druck hätte man seine Armknochen fahl leuchten sehen können, würde er keine Jacke tragen. Zev und Kai dagegen waren völlig entspannt.  
  
"Da wären wir. Ich hoffe, sie hatten einen angenehmen Flug." Hin und wieder schaffte es sogar Stanley witzig zu sein. Jedenfalls versuchte er es immer wieder.  
  
"Sieht doch richtig nett aus", meinte Zev, während sie auf den Sichtschirm sah, der ihnen im Augenblick ein Außenbild lieferte.  
  
"Na ja, ich weiß nicht so recht", meinte Stanley. Der Landeplatz der LEXX befand sich nahe einer Meeresküste, ein wenig abgelegen von etwas, was man mit viel gutem Willen als Siedlung bezeichnen konnte. Anscheinend lebten hier Menschen. Oder hatten zumindest hier gelebt.  
  
Brüllend brachen sich die Brecher an der steilen Küste, weiße Gischt aufwirbelnd, die vom Wind ein Stück landeinwärts getragen wurde. Regen prasselte gegen die LEXX und floss in großen Strömen an ihr herab.  
  
"Ihr wollt doch wohl nicht da raus gehen, oder?" fragte er erstaunt. "Das ist nass! Lasst uns doch solange warten, bis es aufhört."  
  
790 lachte blechern. "Wenn du regelmäßiger duschen würdest, hättest du wahrscheinlich nicht so eine große Angst vor Wasser", frotzelte der Roboterkopf. Stanley knurrte ihn an.  
  
"Pass bloß auf, dass du nicht auf einmal durch ein dummen Zufall über die Klippe fliegst und im Meer versinkst. Ich glaube nicht, dass dir das so gut bekommen würde."  
  
"Hört auf ihr zwei, dass ist ja kaum auszuhalten", unterbrach sie Zev. "Also, Kai und ich werden da jetzt rausgehen."  
  
"Ich komme natürlich auch mit", unterbrach sie 790 ärgerlich.  
  
"Ja, du kommst auch mit", beschwichtigte ihn Zev, und streichelte kurz über seine Blechhülle. "Was ist mit dir Stanley? Kommst du jetzt auch mit oder bleibst du hier?"  
  
Stanley sackte förmlich in sich zusammen.  
  
"Was bleibt mir sonst schon anderes übrig?" fragte er niedergeschlagen.  
  
"So gefällst du mir schon viel besser", sagte Zev und schlug ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Also worauf warten wir dann noch?"  
  
Zirpend hob die Motte ab, scheinbar ächzend unter dem Gewicht der drei Passagiere, aber das täuschte. Motten hatten die Angewohnheit, immer überlastet zu tun. Hektisch mit den Flügeln schlagend, drehte sie sich halb um und flog dann rasch durch die labyrinthartigen Gänge der LEXX, bis sie auf einmal im Freien waren. Dichter Regen prasselte gegen ihre Windschutzscheibe, so dass sie ihre Geschwindigkeit drosseln mussten, wenn sie nicht völlig blind fliegen wollten.  
  
"Seht ihr da vorne die Siedlung?", fragte Zev und deutete auf eine Ansammlung von niedrigen Gebäuden, die sich schemenhaft durch den Regen abzeichneten. Sehr belebt sah es nicht aus, aber wen wunderte das schon bei diesem Wetter.  
  
"Ich glaube, du solltest nicht so nahe heranfliegen, Zev", riet Kai, der an die linke Seite des Cockpits geklemmt saß. "Muss ja nicht gleich jeder sehen, dass wir kommen."  
  
"Ich glaube, da hast du recht", antwortete sie, und zwang die Motte in eine Kurve, die sie wieder weiter von den Gebäuden entfernte.  
  
"Ich denke ich werde dort drüben landen", meinte sie und deutete auf einen Felsvorsprung, der ihnen einigen Schutz geben sollte, falls sich doch jemand die Mühe machen sollte, im strömenden Regen nach ihnen zu suchen.  
  
Halb auf Schlamm rutschend, halb hüpfend bekam die Motte Bodenkontakt, so dass ihre Insassen wild herumgeschüttelt wurden. Stanley stieß sich den Kopf an der hinteren Schottwand, während 790 schreiend in den Fußraum flog, wo er einen Moment lang herumpolterte, bevor auch er zur Ruhe kam. Nur Kai nahm die ruppige Landung scheinbar gelassen und ohne jeglichen Gefühlsausbruch hin.  
  
"Du konntest schon mal besser fliegen", murmelte Stanley, während er die Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf rieb, wo er sich gestoßen hatte.  
  
"Mach es besser, wenn du kannst", knurrte sie zurück, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. "Außerdem sind hier hinter dem Felsen enorme Luftverwirbelungen, die machen eine Landung zur Glückssache."  
  
"Hauptsache, wir sind unten", sagte Kai, der sich jetzt aus seiner Zwangslage befreite und die Beine streckte. "790, kann man die Luft da draußen atmen?" Für ihn persönlich war es gleichgültig, aber seine Mitreisenden sahen das sicher ein wenig anders.  
  
"Woher soll ich das wissen", maulte der Roboter. Er lag immer noch im Fußraum, von wo ihn Zev umständlich hervorkramte.  
  
"Schon besser." Schnell klinkte er sich in den Bordcomputer der Motte ein, und suchte nach den Atmosphärendaten.  
  
"So wie es aussieht, braucht ihr keine Schutzanzüge. Größtenteils Norm- Atmosphäre. Der Sauerstoffgehalt liegt ein klein wenig höher, dafür weniger Stickstoff. Und die Schwerkraft ist ein bisschen größer."  
  
"Das habe ich schon gemerkt", ächzte Stanley, der zwischen Zev und Kai eingekeilt auf dem Notsitz saß. "Ich fühle mich unglaublich schwer."  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du weniger Zeit mit dem Nahrungserzeuger der LEXX verbringen, dann gibt sich das eventuell", schlug 790 vor. Zev konnte Stanley gerade noch davon abhalten, 790 wieder in den Fußraum zu stoßen.  
  
"Manchmal benehmt ihr zwei euch wirklich wie kleine Kinder", herrschte Zev die beiden an.  
  
"Der da hat angefangen", knurrte Stanley und deutete auf 790, der ihm zur Antwort nur die virtuelle Zunge rausstreckte.  
  
Leise knirschend schwang die Einstiegsluke nach oben, als Zev die Verriegelung löste und ihr einen kleinen Schubs gab. Elegant flankte sie nach draußen und zog erst einmal genießerisch die Luft durch die Nase.  
  
"Oh Mann, tut das gut. Endlich mal was anderes, als nur die wiederaufbereitete Luft der LEXX." Schnell leckte sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Der Geschmack vom Salz des nahen Meeres kitzelte ihre Geschmacksnerven. "Und endlich wieder fester Boden unter den Füßen."  
  
Wachsam blickte sie sich um, während die anderen aus der Motte kletterten. Sie standen auf einer weiten Fläche aus Geröll und vereinzelten Flecken von Vegetation, wo hauptsächlich ein blasses gelbes Gras wuchs, gemischt mit einigen kleinen grünen Sträuchern. Nichts wirklich überragendes. Der Regen durchnässte sie alle sofort, doch bis auf Stanley störte sich keiner daran. Zev nahm 790 aus dem Cockpit heraus und klemmte ihn sich unter den Arm, bevor sie die Einstiegsluke wieder schloss. Nach einem letzten Blick, ob alle in Ordnung waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg, um die Siedlung näher zu untersuchen. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte die beiden grün leuchtenden Augen, die sie aus einer Felsenhöhle anstarrten.  
  
Mit einem leisen, aber trotzdem gefährlich klingenden Knurren huschte das Wesen aus seinem Unterschlupf und war beinahe sofort wieder wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, während der Regen seine letzten Spuren verwischte. Es war hungrig und hatte schon lange keine Beute mehr gemacht.  
  
"So toll finde ich es hier gar nicht", maulte Stanley, während sie durch den Regen stapften. "Viel zu nass und zu kalt."  
  
"Also ich finde es hier besser, als an vielen anderen Orten, wo wir bisher waren", versuchte ihn Zev umzustimmen.  
  
"So viele waren das ja auch noch nicht. Auf Brunnis hat mir das Personal nicht gefallen, auf Claagya waren mir die Einwohner zu gefährlich und über den Cluster müssen wir ja wohl kaum reden."  
  
Kai, der die ganze Zeit stets ein bis zwei Schritte vor ihnen gegangen war, blieb mit einem Mal regungslos stehen und blickte starr geradeaus, so dass die anderen beiden ihn beinahe über den Haufen gerannt hätten.  
  
"Kai, was hast du?" fragte Zev und schaute ihn besorgt an.  
  
"Da vorne", sagte er und deutete mit einem Nicken voraus. "Wir sind nicht mehr allein."  
  
Zevs und Stanleys Kopf ruckten hoch und beinahe gleichzeitig sahen sie den Schatten vor ihnen, der sich schwach aus dem Grau der Regenwand abhob.  
  
"Wer ist das?" fragte Stanley. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.  
  
"Wenn ich das wüsste", antwortete Zev. Auch ihre Stimme hatte ein wenig von ihrem überzeugenden Klang verloren. Nur Kai blickte wie immer emotionslos auf die Gestalt vor ihnen.  
  
"Auf mich hat es so den Eindruck, als ob er auf uns wartet", meinte er.  
  
"Hoffentlich ist das nicht schon wieder so ein Irrer, wie die anderen", wandte Stanley ein und sein Blick zuckte ängstlich umher, ob nicht noch mehr Fremden auftauchten.  
  
"Ich schlage vor, wir begrüßen ihn einfach mal", sagte Kai. "Bis jetzt macht er auf mich keinen besonders gefährlichen Eindruck." Der Fremde stand noch immer regungslos da und schien auf sie zu warten.  
  
"Das hatten die anderen auch nie gemacht", maulte Stanley, doch da marschierten Kai und Zev auch schon weiter, ohne auf sein Argument zu achten.  
  
Schon die ganze Zeit über hatte sich der geheimnisvolle Fremde nicht bewegt, seit sie ihn erblickt hatten. Er stand auf einen grobschlächtigen Stock gestützt, und schien abzuwarten. Sogar jetzt noch, als die drei direkt vor ihm standen, machte er keinerlei Anzeichen sich zu rühren. Wenn nicht seine wasserhellen Augen gewesen wären, die aufmerksam von einem zum anderen wanderten, hätte man annehmen können, er sei schon seit Ewigkeiten tot.  
  
"Sehr redselig schient er ja nicht zu sein", wisperte Stanley, in der Hoffnung, dass nur seine Gefährten ihn hören konnten. Was natürlich Blödsinn war.  
  
Kai trat eine Schritt vor und legte sich die rechte Faust auf die Brust.  
  
"Hallo, freut uns sehr, dich kennen zu lernen." Der Fremde legte den Kopf schief, und fixierte Kai mit seinem Blick, ihn scheinbar gar nicht mehr loslassen wollend. Kai senkte die Hand und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Vielleicht kennt er diese Art der Begrüßung nicht", meinte er. "Willst Du es mal probieren Zev? Zev, was ist, was hast du?"  
  
Zev hatte schon länger nicht mehr auf ihre Kameraden geachtet, sondern hatte nur noch Augen für den Fremden vor ihr. Zwar war ihre damalige Umwandlung in eine Liebessklavin nicht vollständig abgeschlossen worden, doch ein gesteigertes Maß an Bedürfnis und Interesse an Männern hatte sie doch noch. Und dieser große Unbekannte direkt vor ihr, kam dem schon ziemlich nahe, was ihre neu implementierten Instinkte als favorisierten Bettgefährten ansahen. Nur ihr klar gebliebener Verstand hinderte sie daran, nicht sofort über ihn herzufallen.  
  
"Hi, ich bin Zev", flüsterte sie und ihre Augen glitzerten unheimlich, während sie näher an ihn herantrat.  
  
Der hingegen war scheinbar komplett verwirrt, und legte die Stirn in Falten. Schließlich richtete er sich zu seiner kompletten Größe von beinahe zwei Metern auf und betrachtete sie wachsam, wobei es den Anschein hatte, als ob er eine Winzigkeit zurückwich.  
  
"Zev, ich würde vorsichtig sein. Vielleicht empfindet er das als Bedrohung", rief ihr Stanley warnend zu. Obwohl er sich fragte, wie man so etwas als Bedrohung auffassen konnte. Aber schließlich hatte sie sich bei ihm auch noch niemals so aufgeführt. Schade eigentlich, wie er mit großem Bedauern feststellte.  
  
"Ich bin Shar'Tall, Krieger des Stammes der Nartehm", brachte der schließlich im einwandfreiem Cluster-Basic hervor.  
  
"Du sprichst ja doch unsere Sprache", staunte Zev und wäre beinahe gestolpert, so verdutzt war sie. Im letzten Moment packte sie Shar'Tall mit festem Griff am Oberam, und verhinderte so ihren Sturz. Ganz ungelegen kam ihr das nicht. Interessiert betrachtete sie seinen Arm, dessen Haut eine bronzefarbene Farbe hatte und unter der die überproportional großen Muskeln spielten. Auf dieser Welt galt scheinbar immer noch der Grundsatz: Der Stärkere überlebt.  
  
Noch während er Zev auffing, wurden seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, so als beobachtete er etwas in sehr weiter Entfernung an.  
  
"Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich euch in unser Dorf bringe. Es wird bald dunkel. Und nachts ist es hier draußen sehr gefährlich." Er blickte Zev an, die immer noch an seiner Seite stand, und ihn ganz fasziniert anstarrte.  
  
"Wie viele seid ihr denn in eurem Dorf?" wollte Kai wissen, während sie sich auf den Weg machten. Ihn beeindruckte sein Gegenüber ganz und gar nicht. Auf jeden Fall ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Shar'Tall schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, nicht sehr viele. Nur ein paar Handvoll, insgesamt nicht einmal hundert", antwortete er.  
  
"Keine Frauen?" fragte Zev neugierig.  
  
Er blickte sie fragend an. "Frauen? Was ist das?"  
  
Stanley fiel beinahe der Unterkiefer herunter und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen.  
  
"Wie bitte? Du willst mir doch nicht etwa erzählen, dass ihr hier keine Frauen kennt!?" Er konnte kaum glauben, was er soeben gehört hatte. Shar'Tall schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, ich habe noch nie von so etwas gehört. Wie sehen sie denn aus?"  
  
"Na, so in etwa wie ich", meinte Zev, und schaute ihn mit fragenden Augen an.  
  
Er schien kurz nachzudenken, bis er schließlich leicht mit dem Kopf nickte.  
  
"Doch, jetzt erinnere ich mich. Damals, vor langer Zeit stürzte ein großer brennender Vogel vom Himmel. Wir haben seinen Schweif gesehen, der sich über den gesamten Himmel gezogen hatte. Als wir schließlich dort ankamen, wo er zu Boden ging, kletterten mehrere Gestalten aus seinem Bauch. Sie sahen beinahe so aus wie du", sagte er und deutete auf Kai.  
  
"Schwarz gekleidete Fremde. Sie sprachen eine seltsame Sprache, die wir nicht verstanden."  
  
"Und wie lange ist das jetzt schon her?" wollte Stanley wissen.  
  
Shar'Tall schein kurz zu überlegen.  
  
"Oh, schon sehr, sehr lange. Viele der beiden Doppelmonde sind seitdem vergangen." Er deutete zum Himmel hinauf, wo sich zwei Monde zeigten. Der eine größere ragte halb über den Horizont herüber, während der weiter entferntere voll und ganz zu sehen war. Blass leuchtend reflektierte er das Licht der Sonne, die jetzt langsam hinter einem Gebirgszug zu verschwinden schien.  
  
"Auf jeden Fall waren sie nicht sehr freundlich. Sie brüllten uns an, doch wir verstanden sie nicht. Schließlich zog einer von ihnen eine Waffe und tötete ohne erkennbaren Grund einen von uns."  
  
Shar'Tall verstummte und blickte finster vor sich hin. Offenbar erlebte er in Gedanken die Ereignisse von damals erneut. Stanley trat näher an Kai heran und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.  
  
"Kommt uns das nicht ein wenig bekannt vor? Schwarze Gestalten die wahllos morden?"  
  
Kai zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Sie waren eben wie alle Menschen. Sie fürchteten das, was sie nicht kannten."  
  
Eine Zeitlang wanderten sie stumm durch den Regen, während niemand ein Wort sagte. Schließlich brach Zev das Schweigen.  
  
"Und was ist dann passiert?" wollte sie wissen.  
  
Shar'Tall blickte auf und sah sie mit seinen wasserhellen Augen an.  
  
"Wir haben sie sich selbst überlassen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit sind sie über sich selbst hergefallen und haben sich gegenseitig umgebracht. Und jene, die das überlebten, waren am Ende zu schwach, um sich gegen die Malocks zur Wehr setzen zu können."  
  
"Malocks?"  
  
"Kleine Räuber, die hier überall leben. Sie sind eigentlich ziemlich feige und verstecken sich am Tage. Doch wenn es Nacht wird, kommen sie aus ihren Höhlen und machen sich in der Gruppe auf die Jagd. Sie können nachts ziemlich gut sehen und hervorragend riechen. Ein Biss mit ihren scharfen Zähnen reicht aus, einem jedem den Arm zu kosten."  
  
"Klingt ja nach richtig kuscheligen Tierchen", bemerkte Stanley. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass sie hier nichts Gutes erwarten würde.  
  
"Aber sie trauen sich an nichts, was stärker als sie selber ist", fuhr Shar'Tall fort, ohne auf Stanleys Einwand zu hören. "Erst wenn sie spüren, dass man körperlich schwach ist oder man Angst vor ihnen hat, greifen sie an. Ich weiß auch nicht, sie scheinen das richtig zu spüren." Er ballte seine Faust blickte die drei aus den Augenwinkeln an, während er den Kopf schräg legte.  
  
"Auf jeden Fall waren sie am Ende alle tot, kein einziger von ihnen hat überlebt." Stanley glaubte ein leichtes Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel spielen zu sehen, doch das konnten auch Schatten gewesen sein. Es wurde jetzt rasch dunkler und der Regen hörte endlich auf.  
  
"Da vorne ist mein Dorf", meinte Shar'Tall und deutete auf ein paar Lichter, die in der Ferne glühten.  
  
Kai blickte aufmerksam in die angegebene Richtung und sah tatsächlich eine Anzahl von unterschiedlich hell leuchtenden Feuern, die offensichtlich zu einer menschlichen Siedlung gehörten. Je näher sie kamen, um so mehr konnte er erkennen. Zu seiner Überraschung schien es sich nicht um eine bloße Ansammlung von Zelten zu handeln, wie er anfangs vermutete hatte. Stattdessen schien die ganze Siedlung aus einem massiven Block heruntergekommener Verwaltungs- und Lagergebäude zu bestehen, die von einer ziemlich hohen Mauer umgeben waren.  
  
"Das ist euer Dorf?" fragte Stanley, der auch nicht so ganz wusste, was er davon halten sollte. Auch er hatte mit einer Zeltstadt gerechnet. Ungute Erinnerungen an Claagya überkamen ihn. Er würde seine Augen offen halten.  
  
Shar'Tall formte mit seinen Händen einen Sprachtrichter und gab einen völlig unnatürlichen Schrei von sich, der einem die Nackenhaare aufstellen konnte. Kurze Zeit später hörten sie das gleiche Geräusch aus der Richtung der Siedlung, nur diesmal wesentlich leiser. Shar'Tall nickte zufrieden.  
  
"Jetzt wissen sie, das wir kommen. Ich habe uns angekündigt." Stanley blickte ihn mit großen Augen an, aus denen aufrichtiges Erstaunen zu sprechen schien, sagte jedoch nichts. Kurze Zeit später standen sie vor einem riesigen Tor, groß genug um selbst größte Transporter ohne Probleme passieren zu lassen. In einen Torflügel war eine Tür eingelassen. Shar'Tall schlug dreimal gegen die Tür und wartete. Kurze Zeit später ging eine kleine Schiebeklappe in der Mitte auf, und er murmelte einige Worte, die sie nicht verstehen konnten. Der Person hinter der Klappe schienen sie jedoch zu genügen, denn diese schloss das Schiebefenster wieder ruckartig und öffnete kurze Zeit später die Tür. Die Lager quietschten und jaulten furchtbar, während sie sich öffnete und Shar'Tall deutete ihnen, einzutreten. Zögerlich traten sie durch die massive Tür und blickten sich neugierig um.  
  
Sie befanden sich auf einem sehr großem Hof, der an den Seiten von weiteren Gebäuden und nach hinten von einer Felswand begrenzt wurde. In den Fels waren mehrere Gänge getrieben worden. Wo sie endeten, konnte man nicht sagen, da in ihnen kein Licht brannte. Ansonsten waren überall an den Außenwänden Fackeln angebracht worden, und hier und da brannten einige Lagerfeuer im Hof. Die ganze Anlage war völlig heruntergekommen. Die Stahlwände waren an mehreren Stellen rostig angelaufen, und überall waren Beulen und Kratzspuren. Die ursprünglichen Lampenfassungen waren leer. An einigen Stellen hingen noch Reste von Plakaten und Hinweisschildern, die Kai jedoch nicht mehr entziffern konnte, so verschandelt waren sie. Er wusste jetzt langsam, um was es sich hier handelte.  
  
"Habt ihr das hier gebaut?" fragte Zev. Shar'Tall schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Nein, es war schon alles hier, als wir ankamen."  
  
"Ankamen?" fragte Kai. "Woher?"  
  
Wieder schüttelte Shar'Tall den Kopf.  
  
"Das wissen wir auch nicht. Wir waren schon immer hier, soweit wir uns erinnern können."  
  
Er führte sie jetzt zu einem der Lagerfeuer, um das mehrere Gestalten saßen, die sie neugierig anstarrten. "Kommt setzt euch. Keine Angst, sie tun euch nichts."  
  
Stanley setzte sich leicht widerstrebend hin, und betrachtete die Versammelten mit misstrauischen Blicken. Zev ließ sich ebenfalls in den Sand fallen, blieb jedoch in der Nähe von Shar'Tall, wo sie sich anscheinend sicherer fühlte. Kai machte es sich zwischen seinen beiden Gefährten bequem. Sein Gesicht zeugte von absoluter Gleichgültigkeit, so als registrierte er die anderen Anwesenden gar nicht.  
  
"Jetzt müsst ihr mir aber auch erzählen, wo ihr herkommt. Was wollt ihr hier?" fragte Shar'Tall mit sichtlicher Neugier. Er schien jetzt wirklich interessiert an den drei Neuen zu sein, nicht mehr die anfängliche Gleichgültigkeit ihnen gegenüber zeigend.  
  
"Tja", fing Stanley zaghaft an, wobei sein Blick rasch zwischen Zev und Kai hin und her wechselte, "das ist eine lange Geschichte, und..."  
  
"Das macht nichts", unterbrach ihn Shar'tall. "Wir haben hier massenhaft Zeit."  
  
"Ja, das dachte ich mir schon", murmelte Stanley leise. Man sah ihm an, dass er höchst ungern sprach.  
  
Zev sah sich gezwungen, ihn ein wenig zu unterstützen.  
  
"Wir sind Reisende von sehr weit weg und suchen nach einem Platz, wo wir eine Weile bleiben könnten." Die volle Wahrheit traute sie sich noch nicht zu sagen, so gut kannte sie Shar'Tall und die anderen schließlich auch noch nicht.  
  
"Das muss ja sehr weit weg sein, sonst wären wir uns bestimmt schon früher begegnet." Er langte nach einem topfähnlichen Behältnis, das nahe beim Feuer stand, und reichte es ihnen. "Hier, ihr habt wahrscheinlich Hunger."  
  
Ein betörender Duft drang aus dem Topf, und Stanley merkte, wie hungrig er eigentlich war.  
  
"Riecht gut", meinte er und fischte nach einem blassen Stück Fleisch. Shar'Tall reichte den Topf weiter, doch Kai winkte ab. Er lebte von Protoblut und konnte mit anderen Nahrungsmitteln wenig anfangen. Zev schüttelte auch den Kopf. Jetzt, da sie schon etwas länger mit Shar'Tall zusammen waren, hatte sie endlich auch wieder Blicke für etwas anderes übrig. Sie war bestimmt keine ängstliche Person, aber irgend etwas in ihrem Inneren sagte ihr, dass sie wachsam sein musste.  
  
"Das schmeckt ja richtig gut", brachte Stanley kauend hervor. "So ein bisschen wie Geflügel. Was ist das?"  
  
Shar'Tall deutete auf eine Stelle im hinteren Teil des Hofes, wo gerade einer von seinen Gefährten ein Tier aus einem Verschlag hob, das Ähnlichkeit mit einer Ratte hatte, jedoch wesentlich größer war. Das Wesen kreischte furchtbar, und versuchte offensichtlich seinen Peiniger mit seinen langen und scharfen Zähnen zu beißen oder wenigstens seine Krallen in dessen Arm zu schlagen. Doch er war auf der Hut, und hob es am langen Schwanz festhaltend aus dem Käfig, aufmerksam jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtend. Plötzlich zuckte seine andere Hand hervor, in der er ein massives Stück Eisenrohr hielt und schlug es dem aggressiv fauchenden Tier auf den Schädel. Stanley konnte das ekelerregende Knirschen von brechenden Halswirbeln hören, und mit einem Mal erstarben die hektischen Bewegungen. Zufrieden ging der Mann mit dem Tier davon. Stanley glaubte, sich beinahe übergeben zu müssen. Shar'Tall schien seinen Gedanken erraten zu haben.  
  
"Nun ja, man darf nicht allzu wählerisch sein, wenn man hier überleben will. Man muss sich jeden Tag hart erkämpfen, oder man verliert. Nur wer einen scharfen Geist hat und keine Skrupel kennt, kann überleben." Er griff nach einem größeren Stück Riesenrattenfleisch. "Die anderen sterben."  
  
Stanley schaute Kai und Zev an. "Entzückend."  
  
"Habt ihr etwas dagegen, wenn ich mir ein wenig die Beine vertrete?" fragte Kai. Shar'Tall schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, kein Problem. Sieh dich ruhig um. Aber halt dich von den Stollen fern. Die sind extrem einsturzgefährdet."  
  
Kai nickte und schnappte sich 790, der lautstark dagegen protestierte, von Zev fortgerissen zu werden. Im Gegensatz zu Kai hatte er überhaupt keine Lust, bei Nacht durch eine wildfremde Siedlung zu stolpern. Da war es bei Zev doch wesentlich angenehmer. Kai brachte ihn barsch zum Schweigen.  
  
"Ruhe jetzt. Ich brauche dich eventuell. Du kannst noch lange genug bei Zev sitzen, wenn wir wieder zurück kommen", wisperte er gerade laut genug, damit ihn der Roboterkopf verstehen konnte. "Und jetzt hör mit dem Gejammer auf."  
  
790 wollte gerade zu einer neuen Protestwelle ansetzen, doch Kai legte ihm einfach die Hand auf den Mund, so dass nur ein leises unverständliches Gemurmel hervorkam. Den schmollenden Roboterkopf unter den Arm geklemmt, marschierte er davon.  
  
"Er scheint dich zu mögen", meinte Shar'Tall zu Zev, während er Kai, der gerade in einer Tür verschwand, aufmerksam mit Blicken verfolgte.  
  
"Ach ja, ein wenig", antwortete Zev ein wenig verlegen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar. "Wir verstehen uns ganz gut." Shar'Tall nickte kurz und kaute nachdenklich.  
  
"Ungewöhnlich für eine Maschine."  
  
"Kai ist keine Maschine", brachte sie trotzig hervor, und in ihren Augen leuchtete etwas auf. Shar'Tall verschluckte sich beinahe und schaute sie fragend an.  
  
"Kai!?" Doch dann verstand er und musste grinsen.  
  
"Nein, nein, ich rede von dem sprechenden Metallkopf."  
  
"Ach so", meinte Zev enttäuscht. "Ja, mit dem verstehe ich mich auch ganz gut."  
  
Shar'Tall rückte ein wenig auf dem Sandboden herum, bis er eine Sitzstellung gefunden hatte, die ihm zusagte. "Aber ihr habt mir immer noch nicht erzählt, warum ihr hier seid."  
  
"Tja nun", setzte Stanley erneut an. "Wie ich schon sagten, wir kommen von sehr weit her, genauer gesagt von extrem weit her und sind schon lange unterwegs." Er wählte jedes Wort mit aller Vorsicht, um sich ja nicht zu verraten.  
  
"Kommt ihr von jenseits des großen Meeres?" fragte Shar'Tall neugierig.  
  
"Genau", antwortete Stanley erleichtert. "Von jenseits des großen Meeres." Gerade noch mal gutgegangen. Shar'Talls Gesichtszüge veränderten sich schlagartig, und er blickte Stanley böse an.  
  
"Das kann nicht sein, du lügst. Außer uns gibt es keine anderen Siedlungen auf diesem Planeten. Weiter im Norden gibt es nur ewiges Eis, und im Süden brennt die Sonne so unbarmherzig, dass man sogar nachts meint, gebraten zu werden. Ich frage euch also noch mal: Von wo kommt ihr?"  
  
Stanley fühlte sich unangenehm im Mittelpunkt von Shar'Talls Interesse und brachte nur ein gequältes Lächeln zustande, während er von den Blicken seines Gegenübers förmlich aufgespießt zu werden schien. Die leisen Gespräche der anderen Einheimischen, die sich bisher in höflicher Zurückhaltung geübt und sie scheinbar nicht weiter beachtet hatten, hörten mit einem Schlag auf. Aufmerksam beobachteten sie Stanley und Shar'Tall, gespannt auf das, was nun passieren würde. Zev sah sich gezwungen einzugreifen.  
  
"Es stimmt, was er sagt. Wir kommen wirklich von jenseits des großen Meeres". Sie deutete auf den klaren Nachthimmel über ihnen "Von jenseits des Sternenmeeres."  
  
Shar'Talls Kopf ruckte zu ihr herum. "Dann bräuchtet ihr ein Raumschiff, so eines welches vor langer Zeit hier in der Nähe abgestürzt ist. Aber das kann nicht sein, ihr seht völlig anders aus, als die Fremden von damals."  
  
"Was spielt es denn für eine Rolle, ob wir genau so aussehen, wie die Fremden von damals. Ja, wir haben ein Raumschiff, und er", sie deutete auf Stanley, "ist unser Kapitän." So, nun war es heraus. Ihre Schultern sackten ein kleines Stück zusammen. Shar'Tall blickte sie erstaunt an.  
  
"Interessant. Und was wollt ihr ausgerechnet hier?" Er deutete zu den Sternen hinauf. "So viele Sterne, so viele Welten, zu denen ihr reisen könntet. Also, warum ausgerecht hier?"  
  
"Unsere ursprüngliche Heimat ist zerstört worden, und wir dachten wir könnten eine Weile hier bleiben". Von dauerhaft hier bleiben wollte sie noch nicht sprechen. Irgend etwas in ihrem Innersten warnte sie davor, sie wusste nur nicht weshalb. Aber gelegentlich sollte man seinen Instinkten vertrauen. Shar'Tall wandte sich ab und starrte eine Weile ins Feuer, bevor er sich zu seinen Mitbewohnern einzeln umschaute. Jeder ums Feuer versammelte nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.  
  
"In Ordnung", antwortete er. "Vorerst könnt ihr bleiben."  
  
Zev sah ihn erstaunt an. Sie hatte mit größeren Schwierigkeiten gerechnet.  
  
"Ähm... ja gut... danke vielmals", brachte sie stotternd hervor. "Wo können wir denn wohnen?"  
  
Shar'Tall deutete auf das große Gebäude, in das Kai verschwunden war.  
  
"Dort sind mehr Unterkünfte, als wir zusammen zählen. Ihr habt die freie Auswahl, reichlich Platz für alle."  
  
"Heißt das, dass ihr öfter Besuch habt?" fragte Stanley.  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Na ja, warum habt ihr denn sonst so große Gebäude gebaut."  
  
Shar'Tall schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie ich schon einmal sagte, wir wissen es nicht."  
  
"Na toll, ihr wisst es nicht." Keine Ahnung von Frauen, keine Ahnung von ihren Bauten, irgend etwas stimmte hier doch nicht.  
  
"So wie sie aussehen ist hier ziemlich viel schon etwas länger her". Mit einem Knuff ihres Ellenbogens brachte Zev Stanley zum schweigen. Manchmal konnte er wirklich taktlos sein. Doch Shar'Tall schien sich nicht gestört oder gar persönlich angegriffen zu fühlen.  
  
"Ja, Du hast recht. Wir sind schon sehr lange hier. Schon seit vielen Monden, wie der Regen Tropfen hat."  
  
"Lass mich raten: Ihr wisst auch nicht mehr, woher ihr kommt."  
  
Shar'Tall schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Nein, das wissen wir auch nicht."  
  
Stanley seufzte. Auf diesem Planeten schien die Unwissenheit zu regieren. Aber immer noch besser, als das, was auf dem Cluster regiert hatte.  
  
Die Gänge waren feucht und dunkel. Schimmel und Flechten hatten sich dort angesiedelt, wo Kondens- und Regenwasser in dünnen Rinnsalen an den Stahlwänden herabflossen, über den Boden liefen und in dunklen Spalten und Abflüssen verschwanden. 790 gefiel es hier absolut nicht, und er hielt es für nötig, dies Kai auch permanent mitzuteilen.  
  
"Ich kann absolut nicht nachvollziehen, was ich hier in diesem Dreckloch am Ende der Galaxis überhaupt machen soll. Draußen wartet der Grund unzähliger schlafloser Nächte auf mich, und ich stolpere hier mit dir durch die Katakomben eines Hinterwäldlerplaneten, wie es ihn bestimmt kein zweites Mal gibt."  
  
Kai schien sich an den beständigen Beschwerden und Einwänden des Roboters nicht zu stören, während er konzentriert, aber trotzdem mit scheinbar traumwandlerischer Sicherheit, durch den Gebäudetrakt schlich.  
  
"Wo wollen wir überhaupt hin?" fragte 790, der trotz seiner lichtverstärkten kypernetischen Netzhaut so gut wie gar nichts sah.  
  
"Hierhin", antwortete Kai und zwängte sich durch eine halb verschlossene Drucklufttür.  
  
"Genau wie ich mir gedacht hatte", murmelte er, während er nach einem Lichtschalter an der Wand tastete. Er fand ihn und legte ihn um. Eine kleine Anzahl schwacher Neonröhren fingen an zu strahlen, und beinahe im gleichen Augenblick knarzend zu verlöschen. Am Ende gaben nur noch zwei halb verrottete Strahler ein müdes Glimmen von sich, das gerade eben ausreichte, den Raum in einen fahlen Dämmerungszustand zu versetzen. Jetzt wo auch 790 endlich etwas sehen konnte, wünschte er sich beinahe, dass Kai das Licht wieder ausmachen würde, so deprimierend war der Anblick, der sich ihm bot.  
  
Sie befanden sich offenbar in etwas, was einmal vor langer Zeit eine Art hochmoderner Kontrollraum gewesen war. Doch von den einst glanzvollen Tagen war nicht mehr viel zu erkennen. Wo einstmals ganze Batterien von Monitoren und Kontroll-Panelen gestanden hatten, war nun oft nicht mehr als ein Haufen Schrott aus Glas und Metall. Überall leckte Kondenswasser von der Decke und tropfte auf die zerschlagenen Geräte. Auf den Tischen lagen verschmutzte und vergilbte Zettel herum, stockfleckig und wellig von der allgegenwärtigen Feuchtigkeit. Ganze Kontrollpulte voller Knöpfe und Statusleuchten waren kaputt und ausgeweidet, dicke Kabelstränge quollen dort hervor, wo einstmals Menschen und Droiden ihren Dienst versehen hatten.  
  
790's elektronisches Herz blutete. Ihm kam das hier alles vor wie ein Friedhof von High-Tech-Schrott. Hier wollte er auf keinen Fall auch nur eine Minute länger bleiben, als unbedingt nötig. Kai riss ihn aus seinem Selbstmitleid. Er hatte noch ein scheinbar intaktes Terminal gefunden, und versuchte es in Betrieb zu nehmen. Unverständliche kryptische Schriftzeichen rollten über den beinahe blinden Bildschirm, auf dem er kaum etwas erkennen konnte.  
  
"Hier 790, versuch dich in den Computer einzuklinken." Kai stellte 790 so hin, dass er den Monitor betrachten, und gleichzeitig versuchen konnte, mit dem Basiscomputer zu kommunizieren. Doch der zeigte sich nur äußerst ungehalten davon, 790 Informationen zu geben und schaltete auf stur. Erst nach mehreren Anläufen gelang es 790 den Rechner zur Mitarbeit zu überreden.  
  
"So, was willst Du denn wissen?" fragte er Kai.  
  
"Sind die Stations-Logbücher noch intakt?"  
  
790 reichte Kais Anfrage an den Computer, der sich aber wieder störrisch stellte. Nach sehr langer Zeit war endlich einmal jemand vorbeigekommen, um mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Diesen Augenblick wollte er auskosten. Wer konnte denn schon wissen, wann der nächste Besucher wieder vorbeikam? Schließlich gelang es 790 aber doch an die von Kai gewünschten Informationen heranzukommen.  
  
"Die meisten Log-Dateien sind irreparabel zerstört, besonders die aus den frühen Anfängen der Station. Nur die neueren sind noch halbwegs erhalten, wobei ich bemerken möchte, dass neu in diesem Fall auch schon sehr alt ist!"  
  
Kai nickte nur abwesend mit dem Kopf. "Ja ja, ist gut. Mach Dir eine Kopie davon. Und danach verschwinden wir von hier."  
  
Dieses Angebot ließ sich 790 nicht zweimal machen. In eigener Rekordzeit hatte er die internen Sicherheitsbarrieren des Kontrollrechners überwunden, die Daten kopiert und war wieder aus dem System verschwunden, einen völlig verstörten Computer zurücklassend, der sich wieder einmal sehr, sehr lange sehr, sehr einsam fühlen würde.  
  
"So fertig", frohlockte 790. Der Gedanke wieder zu Zev zurückkehren zu können, ließ seine Stimmung sprunghaft ansteigen. Kai schnappte sich den träumenden Roboterkopf und sah zu, dass er verschwinden konnte. Er wollte schnellstmöglich die erbeuteten Daten durchsehen, am besten ohne dabei von Shar'Tall oder einem seiner Kumpanen gestört zu werden. Er hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr sehr viel Zeit zu haben.  
  
"Langsam werde ich doch müde." Zev streckte sich und gähnte verhalten. Inzwischen war es spät geworden, und sie wollte am nächsten Tag fit sein. Shar'Tall betrachtete sie aufmerksam.  
  
"Kennst Du den Weg?" fragte er.  
  
"So im Groben. Du hast es mir ja erklärt. Dann werde ich euch mal verlassen. Gute Nacht." Sie richtete sich auf, und klopfte sich den Staub von ihrer Kleidung.  
  
"Wir sehen uns dann morgen." Leises Murmeln der um sie versammelten antwortete ihr. Gähnend machte sie sich auf, und verschwand kurze Zeit später im Gebäude. Shar'Tall beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln und ließ sie keinen Moment aus den Augen. Nachdem sie im Eingang verschwunden war, wartete er einen kurzen Augenblick, bis er Blickkontakt mit einem seiner Mitstreiter hatte, der in einer kleineren Gruppe an einem anderen Lagerfeuer saß. Beide nickten sich kurz zu, und der Unbekannte machte sich auf, ihr unauffällig zu folgen.  
  
Von alledem hatte Stanley absolut nichts mitbekommen, da auch ihm langsam die Augen zu fielen.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich werde auch zu Bett gehen", meinte er schlaftrunken. Außerdem gefiel es ihm ganz und gar nicht, so ganz allein unter diesen unwissenden Wilden zu sitzen. Mühsam richtete er sich auf dehnte seine Arme und Beine, die vom stundenlangen Sitzen schon ganz steif geworden waren.  
  
"Ich sehe euch dann morgen wieder." Die Augen fielen ihm schon beinahe von alleine zu. Das einzige was er jetzt noch wollte, war ein schönes kuscheliges Bett. Ein schönes kuscheliges Bett mit Zev wäre zwar noch verlockender, aber diesbezüglich machte er sich heute keine weiteren Illusionen. Aber sein Tag würde kommen, früher oder später. Wahrscheinlich später.  
  
"Kai, was machst du denn hier?" Zev war wirklich erstaunt, Kai in ihren Unterkünften vorzufinden. In ihren Gedanken fielen ihr auf einen Schlag mehrere Möglichkeiten ein, eine bessere als die andere, doch Kai gab ihr nur zu verstehen leise zu sein und zog sie von der Tür weg.  
  
"Zev, mein Augenstern", frohlockte 790. Endlich war Zev wieder bei ihm. Und das sogar für die ganze Nacht. Viel besser konnte es doch nun wirklich nicht mehr kommen.  
  
"Versprichst du mir, keinen Laut von dir zu geben?" fragte Kai.  
  
"Aber nur wenn es unbedingt sein muss", meinte sie ein wenig enttäuscht.  
  
Hastig zog er sie zu sich in den Schatten hinter der Tür, in der er die ganze Zeit gestanden hatte, und schob sie hinter sich. "Wie gesagt, keinen Laut."  
  
Zev war über alle Maßen irritiert. Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber damit nicht. Aber noch bevor sie sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte, schwang die Tür erneut leise auf. Und ein ihr unbekannter Mann betrat das Zimmer. Schemenhaft huschte er durch das dunkle Zimmer, bis er schließlich direkt vor Zevs Bett stehen blieb. Dort schien er einen kurzen Augenblick zu verharren, während er mit den Augen Maß nahm. Mit einem Mal zog er einen schweren Knüppel hervor, den Zev gar nicht registriert hatte, und schlug mehrmals kräftig zu. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Wenn Kai sie nicht zu sich hinter die Tür gezogen hätte, würde sie jetzt dort liegen. Ihr dämmerte langsam, dass sie in höchster Gefahr schwebte.  
  
Der Fremde war offensichtlich irritiert nicht das vertraute Geräusch von brechenden Knochen zu hören, sondern nur ein sattes Plopp, als er auf die Decke einschlug. Misstrauisch zog er blitzschnell die Decke weg, und wollte gerade noch einmal zuschlagen. Doch erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass das Bett völlig leer war. Verwundert drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um, bis er schließlich Kai erblickte. Das war dann auch das letzte, was er sah, bevor sich Kais fliegendes Schwert sirrend in seinen Schädel bohrte. Leblos sackte er in sich zusammen, während sich eine dunkle Blutlache um ihn herum rasch ausbreitete. Den Tag hatte er sich wirklich anders vorgestellt.  
  
Zev sah Kai schockiert an. "Was sollte das denn? Was wollte der?"  
  
Sogar 790 brachte nur ein leises elektronisches Stöhnen zustande. Um ein Haar hätte er seine geliebte Zev verloren. Der Gedanke daran, brachte ihn nahe an eine interne Sicherheitsabschaltung aufgrund überlasteter Schaltkreise. Doch Kai winkte nur ab.  
  
"Erzähl ich dir später. Zuerst müssen wir Stanley finden, bevor es zu spät ist."  
  
Stanleys Bett war kalt, es war klamm und obendrein noch hart wie ein Brett. Aber im Augenblick war es die Erfüllung seiner Träume. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf sein Laken nieder, und war beinahe sofort in einen leichten Schlummer gefallen, an einen Tiefschlaf war unter diesen Umständen gar nicht zu denken. Ein leises Knarzen ließ ihn mühevoll ein Auge öffnen, halb betäubt nach dem Ursprung des Geräusches suchen.  
  
Der Ursprung war offenbar einer von Shar'Talls Gefährten der dort lauernd in der Tür stand. Er hielt irgend etwas Großes in seiner Hand, und versuchte sich offenbar in dem dunklen Zimmer zu orientieren. Im letzten Punkt war Stanley leicht im Vorteil, da vom Flur ein ziemlich matter Lichtschein ins Zimmer fiel, gerade stark genug, damit er den Schatten des Fremden sehen konnte. Der lange Gegenstand in dessen Hand blitzte kurz auf, und da wusste Stanley, dass es ein Messer war.  
  
Angsterfüllt weiteten sich seine Augen, während er selbst zu keiner Bewegung fähig war, ähnlich einem Kaninchen, welches direkt vor einer Schlange sitzt. Auf einen kleinen Plausch war der da aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nicht erschienen. Der da wollte ihm ans Leder, so viel war Stanley klar. Ebenso war ihm auch klar, dass er im direkten Zweikampf gegen diesen Eingeborenen etwa die gleichen Überlebenschancen haben würde, wie ein Schneeball in einem Hochofen. Panisch huschten seine Blicke durch das Zimmer, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach etwas, womit er sich verteidigen konnte. Doch bis auf einen alten Bettvorleger und einem Stuhl am anderen Ende des Raums fiel die Suche höchst dürftig aus. Nicht gerade sehr beruhigend.  
  
Der Fremde hatte Stanley offenbar entdeckt, denn er kam jetzt langsam näher, streng darauf achtend, kein Geräusch zu machen. Stanley rührte sich keinen Millimeter, in der Hoffnung einfach übersehen zu werden. Eine geringe Hoffnung, gewiss, höchst wahrscheinlich an der Grenze zur absoluten Unwahrscheinlichkeit, aber immerhin existierte sie. Wie doch die Ansprüche sinken, im Angesicht des Todes dachte er deprimiert.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit war sein Widersacher am Fußende angekommen und schien für seinen Schlag Maß zu nehmen. Bedächtig wog er die lange Waffe in der Hand und holte aus, bereit für den entscheidenden Schlag. Stanley schloss die Augen, denn das, was nun kommen würde, wollte er auf keinen Fall live mit ansehen müssen. Und gerade in dem Augenblick, als er meinte, jetzt müsste er doch eigentlich tot sein, geschah etwas für seinen Verstand vollkommen Unbegreifliches. Es passierte nämlich gar nichts.  
  
Nun ja, fast nichts. Außer einigen schnellen Schritten, einem sirrenden Geräusch haarscharf an seinem Kopf vorbei und einem dumpfen Schlag neben seinem Nachtlager passierte wirklich nichts. Misstrauisch öffnete er vorsichtig ein Auge, nur um direkt auf ein heftig vibrierendes Langmesser zu schauen, das sich nur Zentimeter neben seiner Nase in die Matratze gebohrt hatte. Erschreckt riss er beide Augen auf, und wurde jetzt auch einem offensichtlichen Gerangel gewahr, das sich neben ihm auf dem Fußboden abzuspielen schien. Sehen konnte er zwar noch nichts, aber dafür um so besser hören. Ein blasses Poltern, ein kurzes Rutschen und ein plötzliches, aber ekelerregendes Knirschen drangen von einer Seite zu ihm heran. Und dann auf einmal nichts mehr, Stille.  
  
Langsam dämmerte ihm, dass dies nicht der geplante Ablauf dessen war, was eigentlich hätte passieren sollen. Langsam und vorsichtig rutschte er auf die Bettkante zu, um sich zu vergewissern, was dort passiert war.  
  
Gerade als er, über die Kante schielen wollte, schoss direkt vor ihm eine Gestalt in die Höhe, die ihn triumphierend anstarrte. Mit einem erschreckten Schrei warf sich Stanley zurück, bis er bemerkte, dass es sich um Zev handelte, die ihn heftig atmend anblickte, offensichtlich sehr zufrieden mit dem, was eben geschehen war.  
  
"Zev, was um alles in der Welt machst Du hier?" fragte er verstört. Sie zuckte die Schultern, und leckte sich genießerisch über die Lippen, an deren Winkeln dünne Blutfäden hingen.  
  
"Nun ja, ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass wir immer noch die Möglichkeit haben, von hier zu verschwinden." Gleichzeitig riss sie den Fremden an den Haaren haltend empor. Ihre Hand glänzte in einem feuchten Rot, während sein Kopf in einem widernatürlichen Winkel weit verdreht war, aus dem er Stanley mit seinen toten Augen anblickte. Seine Kehle glich mehr einem Haufen gehacktem Fleisch, und noch immer floss rotes Blut aus zerfetzten Adern seinen Hals herab. Zev schaute ihn ebenfalls an, und knurrte leise, wie es nur eine Clusterechse vermochte. Stanley stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Langsam war er wieder zu einigermaßen kontrollierten Bewegungen fähig.  
  
"Was wollte der von mir?"  
  
Zev ließ den Kopf wieder los und hob die Schultern, während der Leichnam mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden aufschlug. "Ich weiß es nicht. Kai hatte mich gewarnt und gesagt, irgend etwas würde wohl nicht stimmen. Offenbar hat er recht gehabt." Sie sah ihn an.  
  
"Er hat mir gesagt, ich solle dich suchen und mitnehmen, bevor es zu spät wäre."  
  
"Und wo ist Kai jetzt?"  
  
"Er hat sich aus dem Lager geschlichen und ist unterwegs, um die Motte zu holen. Wir sollen ihn vor den Toren treffen, bevor die anderen bemerken, was passiert ist."  
  
Stanley war nicht wirklich beruhigt. "Und was ist, wenn er es nicht bis zur Motte schaffen sollte?"  
  
Sie blickte ihn ernst an.  
  
"Dann, mein lieber Stanley, glaube ich haben wir ein ernsthaftes Problem."  
  
Der Regen hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört und flache Pfützen hinterlassen. Kai musste aufpassen, um nicht durch ein Missgeschick in einem der zahlreichen Erdlöcher hängen zu bleiben, während er zur Motte lief. Die beiden Monde des Planeten reflektierten genügend Sonnenlicht, um alles um ihn herum in ein fahles Grau zu tauchen. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er seine Freunde noch retten wollte. 790 noch fester umklammernd, beschleunigte er seine Schritte noch ein wenig mehr. Der Roboterkopf schwieg übrigens ausnahmsweise. Für ihn war es offensichtlich zuviel gewesen, schon nach so kurzer Zeit, eigentlich nur ein paar Sekunden, schon wieder von Zev getrennt zu sein. Es gab Sachen, die durfte man nicht einmal einer Maschine zumuten.  
  
Der kleine Räuber lauerte immer noch flach auf dem Boden, gut getarnt durch eines der sechs Mottenbeine. Zuerst hatte er vor lauter Hunger versucht, ein Bein anzuknabbern, hatte es dann aber doch ziemlich schnell sein lassen. Seine scharfen Zähne hatten eine der Hydraulik-Leitungen der Beinstabilisatoren beschädigt, und er hatte eine volle Ladung der ekelhaften Flüssigkeit in den Mund bekommen. Spuckend und wild mit dem Kopf schüttend hatte es versucht, das Gebräu wieder auszuspucken, doch ganz gelungen war es ihm nicht. Mit einem brechreizerregenden Nachgeschmack im Maul hatte es sich danach darauf spezialisiert, einfach auf andere Lebewesen zu lauern, die ebenfalls von der Motte angelockt wurden. Zwei kleinere Riesenratten hatte es schon erlegen können, als diese einen Moment nicht aufpassten. Doch um seinen Hunger zu stillen, bräuchte es noch etwas wesentlich Größeres. Und genau dieses Größeres schien sich jetzt mit schnellen Schritten zu nähern. Seine leuchtendgrünen Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen, während es sich noch dichter an den Boden drückte.  
  
Kai hatte die Motte erreicht, und gerade das Cockpit aufgeschwungen, als der Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt kam. Blitzschnell schoss etwas unter der Motte hervor, und grub seine mächtigen Zähne knurrend in Kais Bein. Kai wurde so überrascht, dass er den panisch aufschreienden 790 fallen ließ. Punktgenau landete er auf dem Schädel des Jägers und kullerte ein Stück davon, doch der ließ sich davon gar nicht irritieren.  
  
Wütend zehrend versuchte es den Knochen mit seinen mächtigen Kiefern zu zermahlen, so dass es gar nicht mehr auf seine Umwelt achtete.  
  
Das Kai keinerlei Gefühle mehr hatte, brachte hin und wieder doch einige Vorteile. Gelassen zielte er mit seiner Flugwaffe auf den Kopf des Tieres und drückte ab. Sirrend schoss die scharfe Waffe aus ihrer Halterung heraus und traf genau. Mit einem leisen Knacken zerteilte es das Genick, und trennte so den Kopf vom Rumpf. Schlagartig hörte das Gezerre auf, und der geköpfte Kadaver sank in sich zusammen. Schnell spannte Kai seine Waffe erneut, und bog danach die beiden Kiefer des Räubers auseinander, die noch immer in seinem Bein steckten. Heftig zerrend schaffte er es schließlich, die im Tod verkrampften Kiefermuskeln zu lockern. Mit einer verächtlichen Bewegung warf er den sauber abgetrennten Kopf davon und langte nach 790, bevor er sich in die Motte zwängte und sie in die Luft erhob. Rasch drehte er die Flugmaschine und raste auf die Siedlung zu. Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät.  
  
"Stanley, komm und hilf mir mal." Zev und Stanley waren inzwischen auf den Hauptplatz geschlichen, der menschenleer vor ihnen lag. Die Feuer waren niedergebrannt, und nur noch die Glut leuchtete an einigen Stellen.  
  
"Das verdammte Ding klemmt", brachte er keuchend hervor, während sie mit vereinten Kräften versuchten die schwere Eingangstür zu öffnen. Doch auf irgendeine Weise schien sie sich nicht öffnen zu lassen, und einen anderen Ausgang gab es nicht. Jedenfalls hatten sie keinen gefunden. Die Brüstungen waren auf jeden Fall zu hoch, um herunter zu springen, also blieb nur die schwere Eisentür. Und ausgerechnet diese klemmte nun. Wenn es ihnen nicht gelang sie zu öffnen, würden sie in der Falle sitzen.  
  
"Ich glaube, das hat keinen Zweck", brachte Stanley schließlich matt hervor und ließ sich an der Wand herabrutschen.  
  
"Nein, das glaube ich nicht." Verbissen drückte und zerrte Zev an der Tür. Sie wollte sich nicht damit abfinden, dass sie hier gefangen sein sollten. Doch sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.  
  
Auf einmal zupfte Stanley an ihr. "Zev, schau mal. Ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem."  
  
Die Angesprochene wirbelte auf den Hacken herum und sah sich etwa einem Dutzend unterschiedlich bewaffneter Einheimischer gegenüber, Shar'Tall an ihrer Spitze. Sie kamen aus verschiedenen Gebäudeeingängen und aus den Minenstollen und versammelten sich, am anderen Ende des Platzes. Rasch schätzte sie ihre Chancen ab. Sie standen nicht sehr gut. Langsam kam die Gruppe näher.  
  
"So etwas Unhöfliches, einfach verschwinden zu wollen, ohne auf Wiedersehen zu sagen", meinte Shar'Tall und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, während er beinahe zärtlich den schweren Knüppel in seiner Hand schwang.  
  
"Was wollt ihr?" fuhr in Zev drohend an, und fiel in ihre Angriffshaltung. Kampflos würde sie sich nicht ergeben.  
  
"Nun ja, das Leben auf diesem Planeten ist äußerst hart und eintönig, wie du selbst gesehen haben solltest", antwortete er. "Da kommt ein wenig Abwechslung auf dem Speiseplan gerade recht."  
  
Stanley glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.  
  
"Wie bitte, ihr wollt uns aufessen?" Er hielt das alles für einen schlechten Scherz. Shar'Tall nickte.  
  
"Gut erkannt. Wie ich schon sagte: Man muss nehmen, was man kriegen kann."  
  
"Aber nicht mich. Ich liege extrem schwer im Magen", fauchte ihn Zev an. Gerade als der Mob noch einen Schritt näher kam, stieß sie ihren Clusterechsenschrei aus, in der Absicht ihre Gegner zu verwirren. Es funktionierte. Stanley wollte sich am liebsten in der Erde verkriechen, so sehr ging im der Schrei durch Mark und Bein. Und sogar Shar'Tall und seine Bande schienen einen Augenblick lang verwirrt und traten einen Schritt zurück. Zev grinste böse. Wenigstens vor etwas hatten sie doch noch Angst. Doch ewig würde sie das nicht auf Distanz halten.  
  
Gerade als sie angestrengt überlegte, wie sie sich aus ihrer prekären Lage retten könnte, kam ihr das Schicksal zu Hilfe. Rauschend flog Kai mir der Motte über die Brüstung, drehte eine kleine Kurve über den Platz und setzte sie schließlich hart, aber exakt zwischen seinen Gefährten und den Angreifern auf.  
  
Diese wichen erschrocken zurück und schienen wie gelähmt. So etwas hatten sie noch nie gesehen. Der kurze Augenblick der Überraschung genügte Kai. Rasch entriegelte er das Cockpitfenster und schwang es nach oben.  
  
"Na kommt schon, Beeilung!" drängelte er und zerrte Zev und Stanley eilig ins Cockpit. Beide waren noch nicht richtig an Bord, da zog er den Steuerknüppel auch schon wieder brutal zu sich heran und drückte den Schubregler nach vorn, so dass die Motte einen Satz nach oben machte, als hätte sie einen Schluckauf. Rasch stabilisierte er die kleine Flugmaschine und jagte in Richtung der LEXX davon, eine enttäuschte und wütende Menschenmenge unter sich zurücklassend. Gerade war ihnen eine reichhaltige Mahlzeit entgangen.  
  
"Ekstase, hoch Ekstase, wie froh ich bin, dich gesund wieder zu sehen", brachte 790 glücklich hervor, während Kai versuchte die Motte ruhig zu halten. Doch in den starken Böen war das beinahe aussichtslos, und so flog die Motte bockend und springend durch die Nacht. Auf der Ladefläche eines mit Röhren beladenen Lasters, der über grobes Kopfsteinpflaster fuhr, musste es angenehmer sein. Doch das alles war 790 im Augenblick herzlich egal. Er war endlich wieder bei Zev und saß ihr auf der Brust, während er ihr verliebt in die Augen sah. Sie selber lag total verdreht auf dem Rücken halb im Fußraum und halb auf Stanley und empfand ihre derzeitige Lage als äußerst unbequem. Entsprechend kühl fiel ihre Begrüßung aus.  
  
"Ja 790, mir geht es gut." Ächzend versuchte sie sich aufzurappeln, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Sie verdrehte den Kopf ein wenig, um einen Blick auf Stanley zu werfen, der in einer unmöglichen Embryostellung auf dem Kopf lag und zwischen dem hinterem Querschott, Seitenwand und der Sitzfläche eingeklemmt war. So konnte er sich noch viel weniger bewegen als sie.  
  
"Stanley, alles in Ordnung mit Dir?" fragte sie.  
  
"Ich denke schon.", kam die stark gepresste Antwort gequält aus den Sitzbezügen.  
  
"Kai, beeil dich bloß, dass wir zur LEXX kommen. Ich habe einen unglaublichen Krampf im Bein. Lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus!"  
  
"Lass Dir ruhig Zeit Kai", antwortete 790. Sehr viel besser konnte es für ihn im Augenblick wirklich nicht kommen. Stanley litt Schmerzen und er selbst befand sich bei Zev auf einem absoluten Logenplatz. Was wollte man sonst noch mehr?  
  
"Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass wir noch am Leben sind." Stanley stand in seinem Kommandostand und betrachtete versonnen den Planeten, der sich langsam vor ihm auf dem Hauptsichtschirm der LEXX drehte. Zev und Kai saßen auf Stufen neben ihm und genossen ebenfalls den Augenblick.  
  
"Ja, man sollte kaum glauben, dass es so etwas geben kann", antwortete Kai.  
  
"Was war das eigentlich?" wollte Zev wissen. "Woher wusstest du, was passieren würde?"  
  
Kai rutschte ein wenig herum, und lehnte sich gegen den Kommandostand.  
  
"Als ich noch unter dem Einfluss seines Schattens war, habe ich so etwas häufiger gesehen." Er blickte auf den Sichtschirm.  
  
"Das ist eine Gefängnisanstalt für Schwerverbrecher. In der Zone des Lichts gab es mehrere davon, ich habe selbst mehrere Gefangene zu einigen gebracht. In groben Zügen gleichen sie sich alle, wie ein Ei dem anderen."  
  
"Sein Schatten hatte Gefängnisse?" fragte Stanley erstaunt. Normalerweise wusste er, was mit Straftätern unter der Herrschaft seines Schattens geschah. Um ein Haar war er selbst ein Opfer dieses Strafvollzugs geworden. Kai blickte weiter auf den Planeten.  
  
"Manchmal war es eine schwerere Strafe weiter am Leben zu bleiben. Die Gefangenen wurden einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, so dass sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnten und wurden weggesperrt. Diese Form der Unwissenheit war manchmal noch schlimmer als der Tod."  
  
Zev stellten sich die Nackenhärchen auf. "Und was ist hier geschehen?" wollte sie wissen.  
  
Kai zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht genau. Aus den Aufzeichnungen, die 790 aus dem Stations-Computer kopieren konnte, ging nur hervor, dass die Anlage irgendwann aufgegeben wurde. Es gab einen Aufstand der Gefangenen, oder etwas Ähnliches. Ich weiß es nicht genau. Dazu waren die Informationen zu dürftig."  
  
"Und was machen wir nun? Jagen wir den Planeten in die Luft?" In Stanleys Hand juckte es förmlich. Er wollte diesen Trauerklumpen des Universums in tausend Stücke blasen. Aber Kai schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, lass nur. Ihre Zivilisation ist so oder so zum Untergang verurteilt. Irgendwann werden sie über sich selbst herfallen und sich gegenseitig töten. Wozu dann noch Energie der LEXX verschwenden?"  
  
Das Argument zog bei Stanley nicht ganz, auf jeden Fall nicht auf der emotionalen Seite. Höchstens auf der logischen. Schließlich hob er widerstrebend seine Hand von den vor ihm in der Luft leuchtenden Kontrollen. Kai hatte Recht. Wozu die Energie der LEXX verschwenden. Keiner von ihnen wusste, wie lange ihre Reise noch dauern würde.  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte er.  
  
Zev blickte die Tausende von Sternen an, die am Firmament funkelten.  
  
"Ich denke, wir sollten uns wieder auf die Suche machen. Das Universum ist groß, und die Dark Zone erst recht. Woher sollen wir denn wissen, was uns noch alles erwartet?" Sie blickte Kai fragend an. Der nickte nur.  
  
"Genau Stanley, lass uns weiterfliegen. Hier haben wir keine Zukunft"  
  
Stanley schien einen kurzen Augenblick nachzudenken, während er den langsam rotierenden Planeten betrachte. Wenn man es objektiv beurteilte, wäre das vielleicht gar kein so übles zu Hause gewesen. Zugegeben, es war nass und kalt und es würde kaum etwas zu essen geben, aber immerhin. Und wer wusste schon genau, was sie als nächstes erwarten würde.  
  
Energisch wischte er den Gedanken beiseite. Jeder andere Planet würde etliche Male angenehmer sein, als diese Regenkugel. Er fasste einen Entschluss.  
  
"LEXX?"  
  
"Ja Stan, was ist dein Wunsch?" raunte die LEXX zurück.  
  
Er legte seine Hand auf die virtuelle Befehlskonsole.  
  
"Lass uns weiter nach einem neuen Zuhause suchen."  
  
"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Stan." Erleichtert sackten seine Schultern zusammen. Jetzt war es vollbracht, sie waren wieder unterwegs.  
  
Mit einer eleganten Drehung, die für ein Raumschiff dieser Größe äußerst ungewöhnlich war, wendete die LEXX und raste davon, einem unbekannten Ziel entgegen, neuen Abenteuern und neuen Gefahren. Und vielleicht einer neuen Heimat... 


End file.
